


It’s For The Best

by thorupmoa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Demigirl Character, Demigirl Shirogane Tsumugi, Depression, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Character, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Notes, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorupmoa/pseuds/thorupmoa
Summary: Tsumugi realizes once again, and takes action
Kudos: 6





	It’s For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a pure vent fic and will contain really graphic depictions of self harm, depression, self hate and suicide.
> 
> Tsumugi uses she/they pronouns in this fic as it’s one my headcanons

Tsumugi can’t stop looking at her hands, it’s like her gaze is fixed.   
  


Danganronpa had been her focus for so long, and now she just couldn’t stop thinking of the pain she had caused her former friends. _Actually, were they ever your friends? You treated them so badly you don’t deserve to call them friends._

Her gaze turns fuzzy as tears well up slowly, obscuring her vision slightly.   
  


_No, that’s right. I don’t deserve to call them my friends... just think of what you did, Tsumugi. Due to your selfish reasons, you hurt people who didn’t deserve it.  
  
_

Tsumugi thinks of the others, their smiles when happy, Kaito with blood coming from his mouth, Himiko crying her eyes out, Kokichi’s look of pure anger at her as he was told what was going on and what had happened after waking up...

Tsumugi stands up slowly from their leg, wincing slightly as their legs hurt from the odd sitting position they had been in. These feelings weren’t anything new to the cosplayer, but they still stung like someone had ripped their heart out.

Tsumugi shakily reached to the dresser drawers, still crying. She scrambled though it until she found the razor she had hidden there. The nurses, doctors and caretakers didn’t actually care about the participants well-being after the game, so they weren’t super thorough with their safety.   
  


_Things will be better, Tsumugi. Just do it like you always do, just harder. They won’t have to be bothered by you more than you already have hurt them.  
_

She gripped onto her blanket hard as she did the first slice. It hurt a little bit, but that didn’t really matter. More slices came until her lower arm was covered with blood, dripping down on the bed. Nonetheless, she continued.

Their head ached so much, but they remembered to write a suicide note before they actually died. So Tsumugi once again reached into their drawer and grabbed a pencil and piece of paper to write, accidentally staining the edge of the paper with their own blood as they wrote.

**To whoever sees this,**

**This was of my own choice, and I can guarantee you it’s for the best. I can’t hurt anyone more than I already have dead. I’m not asking the participants for forgiveness, as I know that is wrong. I hope you all find peace in the real world**

**Sincerely, Tsumugi Shirogane.**

With shaky hands, she let the paper flutter to the floor a bit away from the bed, turning back her attention to her arm now that that was done with.

She gripped onto the blanket tighter with her non-bleeding arm, biting onto the fabric harsh. Tsumugi put the sharp tip against the lower part of her arm again and built up pressure, the headache pounding hard.

She ripped the razor across her arm, deeper than she had ever before. It hurt so much, and she looked down to see blood pouring from the wound, not ever stopping. The wooziness hit her then, and she gave a weak smile.

Tsumugi laid their head down on the pillow, crying and sniffing as they pulled the blanket over their body, the blood staining the fabric instantly.   
  


It hurt so much, but eventually the pain began to get more dull, and an odd sense of calm came over Tsumugi as they closed their eyes.

They never opened their eyes again.


End file.
